


Dragon Age II (Kiss Battle ficlet) Bethany/Thrask

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kiss Battle, F/M, May-December Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Dragon Age II (Kiss Battle ficlet) Bethany/Thrask

"You - you're my daughter's age! I could be your father!" Thrask whispered hoarsely.

Bethany smiled. "Bit of an unfortunate occupation if you were my father," she murmured, then blanched as she belatedly remembered how they had first met. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean that the way it sounded..."

Thrask pinched the bridge of his nose, and gave an unamused huff of laughter. "She often said the same thing. I took no offense."

"I did mean what I said, before. We should work together. I think we'd work well together. Think about it?"

"Maker help me, I will," Thrask said, letting his head fall forward in a kind of weary surrender. "If only to prevent my daughter's fate from befalling anyone else."

"One other thing - er, inappropriate thing - that comes to mind when I think about you, is..." Bethany trailed off, unsure if she should finish.

"Is?" Thrask prompted.

"That I thank the Maker you look nothing like my father," she smiled impishly and reached up to lay a soft kiss on his cheek - chaste enough to protest propriety to any onlookers, but close enough to his mouth to leave him in no doubt whatsoever of her meaning.


End file.
